reunited
by bear511
Summary: julian gets a mission from the pheonix five to deal with the avengers acadamey what will he do when he sees laura there an will laura finally release her caged up emotions when she sees julian. During AvX Julian Keller and Laura kinney aka X-23 and Hellion


**reunited**

this is my first story i have read all the X-23 series as well as many x-men comics im still new to avengers acadamey so dont blame me well ya you can cause im mainly going to focus it on hellion and X-23.

**chapter 1**

"I still dont understand... if they wanted to give me a mission why didn't they give me it personely." julian said glaring at the woman

"the five are very busy just do it and stop arguing" kitty pride mumbled

"pfft, whatever" and with that the boy was off in a neon green ball

"god i hate that kid" kitty said under her breath

2 hours 30 minutes later

julian was almost at the academy making a stop at the liquor store and purchasing a bottle of whiskey. looking at the empty bottle he throws the bottle towards the rising sun not caring where the bottle will land." aw fuck im not drunk cheap ass... drink maybe after i take care of them... avengers i can raid their booze cabinet" julian thought allowed

and like that julian came crashing onto the acadameys porch leaving a ginormous crater at his feet

he started to look around to see his sorroundings, just over the hill came a woman with fur all over her body with only a bikini to cover. julian now feeling slightly drunk started walking towards the cat lady.

"what the hell do you think your doing" the cat lady yelled

"ooh look a whore" julian exclaimed now laughing

"look im going to have to ask you to leave" tigra said now flushed with anger

"whatever now where's your main building" he tried to look more serious but still felt drunk

"..." tigra just stared not knowing what to say

"if you're not gonna help me i'll find it myself" and with that he sent tigra flying far off towards the ocean and started to walk towards one of the fields were he heared some noises, julian now walking towards a red man that looked a little bit younger than him but taller "hey do you no were all the teachers are" julian said to the red boy hoping he wasnt stupid like santo

the red skinned boy turned around looking down towards julian "umm, tigra should be here somewhere most of all the other teachers are gone" the boys deep voice echoed a'bit "are you new cause i can get someone to show you around" the boy said now facing julian "yeah im new" julian lied _might as well have some fun _julian thought to himself

"my name's mettle... yours"

"julian, julian keller" julian said looking around thinking how fun it is going to be to destroy this place

"were is that last name familiar from, oh hey... laura meet the new kid julian, look at these cool robot arms"mettle exclaimed picking up one of julians mechanicle arms. Laura and julian just stared at each other leaving a confused mettle "um, am i missing something" mettle said staring down at the two

"L-l-laura i didnt know you came here" julian said a little surprised

"has the five already decided to send one of their hounds after us" laura said with some venom in her voice "listen laura this isn't what it looks im going to this school now" julian responded "i can smell lies julian and if the x-men are using assasins now they should have got someone else" she said now smiling

julian took laura by the shoulders an pulled her away from the now even more confused mettle

"laura im going to do this for the great of mutant kind the avengers time is over" julian said with confidence. laura noticed that _she_ was now gazing into his blue eyes realizing she _loved_ his confidence and when he took control. laura taking a few steps closer til she was right in front of him put her hand on his chest feeling how hard his pecks are, smiling she finally opened her mouth "i have missed you, so much julian"

"maybe i can _show_ you my room julian and maybe _more_" laura said now flushing at julian who was staring back at her thinking of how much he's been waiting for her to say something like that "i guess i can spare some time screw the five" and with that the ever more eager laura was practicaly dragging julian along a little bit excited for whats going to happen next.

on their way to laura's room that she shared with finesse they passed lightspeed who suddenly grinned an said "mmm, laura whos the hunk i hope you dont have dibs". laura all of the sudden snapped, whirled around an snarled "he's mine!" laura continued down to her room stomping a'bit, leaving a slightly jealous lightspeed.

finally she reached her room she swung open the door then slamming she then threw julian on the bed something shes been waiting to do for a very long time. she quickly got on top of julian an tore off julians shirt and threw it towards the other bed of the room.

*ahem* laura and julian both turned to see finesse sitting on her bed with a book in her hands and julians ripped shirt on her face "i hope im not interupting anything" finesse said tossing julians shirt to the ground. laura with now slightly bloodshot eyes from all the interuptions snarled "get out" at her room mate which made finesse quickly get up and bolt for the door.

3 hours 35 minutes later

"god laura that was insane i can barely feel my legs, how long has it been" julian said with the both of them on laura's bed with laura resting on top of julian her head on his shoulder "i think im going to have to get a new bed after this julian i think i heard the bed snap" laura purred not wanting julian to leave her. laura then propped herself on one elbow staring at julian thinking that the wait was worth it, finally she spoke "so julian, have you decided"

"on"? julian responded a little confused

"what you're going to do with the acadamey and with _me_" laura said a little nervous but wanting to know what he was about to say "you know i have to laura, if i don't then the five will and they might not be merciful" julian whispered not wanting laura to be angry but he could see that laura looked worried "dont worry i wont hurt anyone unless i have to" he whispered again

*creak* the door suddenly opened to show striker "hey laura the others wanted me to t- woah woah"striker panicked trying to cover his eyes when he saw the two naked young adults on the bed "i didnt see anything laura i promise, i didn't know we had company well finesse said i would be surprised but i didn't think she meant this"

"why don't you come back later... no free shows" julian said trying to cover laura, not really caring about himself "this is really awkward, well when you two are done the pizza just arrived were all about to eat dinner" striker nervously not wanting to look back into the room

"thank you striker, you can go to the others now" laura said now standing up letting the blanket fall " i umm yeah i'm going to uhh- yeah go now" striker said stumbling over some clothes trying to leave as fast as he can "are you hungry julian my treat and maybe later i'll let you have some _desert_"laura purred now sitting on julians lap

15 minutes later in the cafeteria

"woohoo, i didn't know we can call strippers good job laura"! the white tiger said wearing her regular clothes staring at julians shirtless body being forced to go out without a shirt cause laura ripped his off. laura then realized she was talking to her and she quickly responded "this is julian he will be staying with me for a bit" laura then placed her hand on julians chest stating that the boy was hers.

"i don't want to know i already saw a eyefull of what you'll oh i mean _who_ you'll be doing" striker said picking up a slice of pizza "come on, man im eating" reptil exclaimed giving them a disgusted look

laura and julian took seats with laura sitting on julians lap laura smiling still, grabbed a box of pizza placed it down on the table then turned to julian and opened her mouth "you want to know what would be better than this pizza" she said aloud with everyone staring at them "what" he said with a wide smile

"_this_" laura then wrapped her arms around julians neck pressing him into a deep passionate kiss. she then pushed him down on to the bench as the rest of the students were just staring with their jaws dropped "damn"! mettle said "i agree with mettle there like animals"hazmat said just staring "it's like their trying to suck each others brains out" reptil said in astonishment towards what was happining

finally after a few minutes laura got off of julian wiped her mouth that was still grinning. then both julian and laura turned their heads to see that everyone was staring at laura sitting on top of julian "this is really awkward" julian said now flushing slightly " so julian isn't a student"? mettle said "julian i think it is time to tell the others why your really here" laura still a little flushed said

45 minutes later after julian told everyone why he was really there

"so you're here to kill us all" striker said confused but still angry "no, not really im just here to take down the school they said nothing about the students or teachers" julian said not really nervous which surprised laura a bit. not everyone looked that mad except for hazmat who finally spoke up "so you just thought you could come here use laura and destroy are school without a fight"

"what! i didn't even know laura was here til' i got here and yes i thought taking down you're school would be easy" julians now getting a bit irratated and with that laura got off of julians lap and quickly started to run off towards her room "wait... laura"! julian yelled as he got up and chased after the now mad clone of wolverine leaving the students to converse about whats going on.

finally reaching laura's room julian realized she locked her door he started to pound on the door yelling "LAURA!... laura open the door we have to talk! an with that laura opened the door looking like shes been crying for hours "what do you want, you here to destroy my room first" she said crying a bit

"of course not, i came to see if you're all right" he said looking a bit worried "why would you care you came here to destroy my school one of the last things i have left" laura said silently crying. julian then took her in his arms giving her a large embrace "shh... laura dont say that you still have me and you're friends you can come live with me at logan's school"

"but what about all the students here what will they do their parents do not care"? julian then sighed "we'll talk to the five see if we can make a deal or something" julian said stroking lauras hair


End file.
